The Ninja Like Ways of Being a Cat
by Water-Iris-Hetalia
Summary: One girl. One rainbow colored portal.A set of ears and a tail. Add a cup of Prussia. Mix it all together and you get...this. DISCONTINUED SORRY I CRINGE WHEN I READ IT.
1. Preview

**A/N: yea! story with plot! *sarcastic clapping in backround* i would like to just say that this is a preview and stuff and also to say if you have any ideas or things you think i could change tell me please! thankith youith now on to the story! **

**~iris**

* * *

><p>I stared at the blank computer screen glaring.<p>

"Damn you! You computer" I screeched at the poor innocent computer. Well it seemed innocent but that computer turned off in the middle of a episode of Hetalia. So all in all it was a evil, evil computer.

"Pretty please work?" I asked it hoping asking it nicer might have an effect on the malfunctioning computer. When it didn't work again I went straight back to my scowl. Looking at the clock i noticed it was late at night. I should probably go to bed, but that's no fun so i decieded to stay up.

I am pretty stubborn everyone has said so but after staring at the wall in boredom I just coundn't do it anymore I decieded to go to bed maybe my computer will be better in the morning. A wave of drowsiness over came me as I shut my computer and set it down on the floor. I stumbled with the cord for my lamp turning it on making me squint to be able to peer through the blazing light. I sleepily placed my foot on the ground moving It around until I could find floor not covered in something. I watched my feet as I walked out of my room quietly shutting the door behind me incase my cat decided it would be a nice day to scare me half to death by sneaking in.

Stupid all black cat.

I slipped into the bathroom just a few strides away from my door. I Closed the door and turned on the light making me squint a bit but not as much as before. I peered at myself in the mirror my hair-which had a range of browns from amber to almost black in it all mixed together- was still damp and curly sticking up in some odd ways. I combed my fingers through some of it.

After going to the bathroom I washed my hands quickly not wanted to wake my brothers up that lived right behind the wall of the sink. Even though I knew that if they were up it wouldn't be because of the sink it would be when I flushed the toilet. I dried my hands quickly and flicked the light switch off unlocking and opening the door gently then silently popped back in my room. I walked over to my bed fumbling to get the covers around my body trying to hid from the freezing cold of winter and shut off the light plunging the room into darkness. Usually it took me a while to fall asleep but I felt really tired like I had just ran a marathon my eyes slipped as I waded into back.

I don't remember dreaming much but I do remember a bunch of colors. Just thinking about them made me dizzy. When I opened my eyes it took me a bit to realize I wasn't in my bed. looking at the floor i noticed it seemed to be a bit to close to my head. I moved my arm to my face what I saw made me scream but all I heard was I wail like a cat but i didn't notice i was to busy staring at my hand

My hand was a paw!


	2. Red Eyes

**A/N: i would just like to say that this was a surprisingly quick update and not to expect anymore this quick oh and if you see a mistake please message or put it in a review for me thank you! (oh and sorry it's so short i have a habit of making them really short my bad!) i also would like to hope that you review it really makes my day! though flames won't be listened to!**

**(by the way if your wondering the oc's name is grace william since i haven't used her name yet)**

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia or the idea of cats though i do have one at home! i own my own character **

**and there will be a poll on my profile for what you think they will name her but if it's not up when you check either i'm being lazy or you are reading this years after it was made ^_^**

**~Iris-chan**

* * *

><p>Oof! I had landed face first on the ground again. I had been trying with minimal success to walk. I wasn't used to being in a cats body. So far I was only able to walk a few steps without falling flat on my face but I guess it was better than before when I couldn't even stand up. I surveyed my surroundings I was under what looked like a wooden stand all I could see were lots of feet moving back and forth on the street. Then something else caught my eye the styles of clothing of the people were outdated and didn't look right. Just then two feet came up to the front of the stand right in front of my frustrated form then the owner kneeled down and his eyes came face to face with mine.<p>

I would just like to say that wooden stall owners are not cat lovers for the man chased me with a spoon out of his stall and to my surprise I actually found I could walk. As I darted in and out of peoples legs I tried to spot a good hiding spot but stopped when I felt a tug on what I guessed was my tail I yowled hissing at the foot that stepped on my tail. That fuckin hurt. When the foot finally moved I had decided that I should try to find a less crowded place so I darted off to the tree line I saw in the distance and sighed in relief as the crowds dwindled in size and completely disappeared when I reached the tall thick trees of the forest I quickly darted in them giving one last glance over my back.

Now the forest is a creepy place when it gets dark young ones just for future refrence. It was shadowy and even with my night vision I was on edge when I saw a light in the distance.

I crawled over dead trees and branches to reach the light. When I finally got to the light I found it was a campfire and there was about five men around it two had brown hair and brown eyes. They seemed to be brothers and a curl each stuck out of their heads. The brother with the darker brown hair was scowling and cussing at the lighter brown haired boy and the man with the blonde hair and blue eyes. the blonde haired one was staring at him while the lighter brown haired boy was waving around a white flag. On the other side of the campfire a red eyed silvered haired man laughed at them his strange laugh carrying across the clearing while a black haired Asian man sat the farthest away from her he seemed to be nervous or uncomfortable or both I suppose. As I watched them I became tired so I curled up in a ball under a dead tree branch and slept.

When I awoke again the sun was high in the sky and birds darted through the clouds. I scrambled up only to find that where the men had been yesterday was no longer inhabited by them. All there were was some charred remains of a camp fire that were already cold and barren meaning they were long gone. My cat shoulders slumped and I randomly chose I way to start walking in hoping I would find shelter soon and maybe some anime mmhm yea…that would be nice.

* * *

><p>I felt like collapsing it had been three days since I had saw those men and I was still wandering the forest. Around day two I had finally started to panic of why I was here and why was I a cat. I'm a bit slow on the panicking part if you couldn't tell. My fur was matted with snarls and leaves and mud and I felt all the invisible bruises that were not visible to the naked eye proof I couldn't control my cat body as well as I hoped I could. I was just about to give up when I saw a light in the distance. Some part of me told me not to go to the light but I couldn't stop my feet when they started to walk towards it of course getting about a hundred bruises on the way. When I arrived at the source of the light I noticed a house with candles in the windows. I saw a shadow get up from there spot and start to walk to the door with a last burst of energy I bolted for the door to skirting in and hiding underneath a couch my exhausted body basically collapsing underneath me.<p>

I probably would have slept longer if not being woken up by a voice with an Italian accent.

"What the hell-Why is there a damn cat under the coach!" the voice said startling me out of my half asleep phase and into full awake mode I tried to dash away then proceeded to be picked up by two hands. As I was in the air I got a look at the three faces looking at me. Two with brown eyes one with blue I recognized them as the men from the campfire but somehow I knew that I knew them from somewhere else.

Where? I had no clue.

But then I was turned to face my captor and bright red eyes started back was when I realized where I was making me give out one small 'meep'.

Pitiful, really.

"Kesesesesesesesesesese" Prussia laughed.

Yup, I was freaking sure I was in the Hetalia world.


	3. Names

**A/N: I feel unloved I got no votes for my poll so I am going to pick I guess so I choose**

**Dun…dun…..dun! Berlin*jazz hands* ok now on with the story!**

**~iris-chan**

* * *

><p>I had been blushing for so long I thought it was permanent for a while. All because of Prussia and how he wouldn't put me down. Ok you might be thinking 'why isn't she panicking yet?' you see I actually already panicked it went something like this…<p>

"_Kesesesesese~" Prussia laughed._

_Yup I was freaking sure I was in the Hetalia world. _

_So like any normal human being I panicked. I suddenly felt really warm and chilled. I tried to move failing my arms around this couldn't be happening! Not to me not like I didn't like it but at lease if God was going to bring me to the Hetalia world he could have at least made me human but noooooo he made me a freaking cat. I tried to calm myself down when I finally did enough I noticed I had scratched up Prussia really bad. My eyes filled with tears I didn't mean to hurt him I didn't mean to. I repeated the chant in my head as I stared at him willing myself not to cry but then I felt myself being lifted in to more arms and looked up to see Italy jumping up and down making me feel really light headed._

_"Ill name you Pasta~" yelled the oblivious man ._

_"Dammit you if you're going to name it don't name it something stupid bastard." The grumpy south Italy noted scowling at everything. _

_Poor floor. _

"_I think we should name her Awesome so she will be like me!" the ego-tastic Prussian exclaimed Germany face palmed. _

_"I think we should name her sakura" spoke a quiet voice everyone looked at Japan._

_"Ve~ Japan that's a pretty name" north Italy said making the nervous nation more nervous quickly spouting out a quick thank you._

_"I think we should name it Berlin" at the rough voice everyone looked up._

_"Bruder that's a great idea!" exclaimed the eldest brother everybody nodded their heads except for Romano who just kept scowling muttering about the "potato Bastard". The girl previously known as Grace Williams was now know by: Berlin._

_After she had been named Prussia hadn't let her leave his sight leaving us off at the pervious setting where we were before._

So that would be why I was thinking I had a permanent blush right now and why I was now called Berlin.

* * *

><p>"Bruder? You should really give the cat a bath" the blonde German told the albino lounging on the couch me in his lap. At the word bath I perked up I could actually get out of the filth I had been living in for the past few days. Prussia mumbled something I care not to repeat and headed off to the bathroom me in his hand off to face the warmth and comfort of a much needed bath.<p>

Prussia sat me down for a second to grab something when I heard something I decided to investigate. I peeked around the corner to see three Large dogs making my eyes widen. Those dogs could eat me for breakfast! I started to slowly back away to where Prussia was when my foot stepped on something making noise the three dogs perked up there attention set on me my eyes widened.

Shit!

I did what most people would do in my situation to.

I ran.

But the dogs caught on fast making me sprint to keep out of there way. I finally found Prussia darting around him using him as a human shield as the dogs grew closer but to my relief he just shooed them away then proceeded to pick me up and throw me in the bath prepared for the warm water that awaited i smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>i suck i know i really need to have longer chapter it's just really hard for me so i'll try but in the mean time i will try to get out short chapters in a quick amount of time <strong>

**review please please oh pretty please with a prussian on top! ^_^**

**(oh don't forget to tell me if i screwed up somewhere)**


	4. please read

I'm so so so so so so so sorry, that I haven't been posting you see my stupid laptop is dead and I won't be getting new one until at least April so I will be posting (hopefully) but it will be slow going. I know you probably hate me and everything but I try I really do but all the other computers in the house are taken up or don't have my stories on them this computer I'm on has them but my brother is on this one all the time so I will really try between homework and time to write and post I hope you don't blame me but if you do I really don't blame you

(oh and by the way I have a one shot called snow for naruto you can check that out because I might do a story based on that idea of course the idea has been modified since I made it but that basic idea is the same)

I hope I get a new computer soon and I can post more frequently but until then, ciao

~iris


	5. Kitty Afro

**AN: I know that i didn't really update much but.. you know what no excuses i was a bit lazy i know and i also know that the chapter is short but it was all i could crack out and now that I've got back in the swing of things i might update a bit faster...don't' expect a miracle though**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of hetalia but I'll keep asking to see if they'll sell me it for 100 dollars  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Contrary to what you might think I was a bit nervous about taking a bath. In some of the fan fiction stories I had read where the character gets turned into a cat, they turn back in water. Personally I really hoped that wouldn't happen because I wasn't sure I would be wearing clothes if I changed back and also the discussion on how I was changed into a cat might not go well since I had know idea. So overall the situation would be awkward.<p>

So with this fear in mind you might begin to understand why I panicked a bit when the water came close to me. My arms and legs went from dangling helplessly to attack mode in a matter of seconds. 'Whoa ninja' I thought,just as I was dropped in the water.

And nothing, absolutely nothing happened when I was dropped in the lukewarm water. If cats to give sighs of relief I sure sighed in relief then, I was not a human and was not in an awkward situation. So as the soap was scrubbed in my fur I realized something, first that most of my best thoughts came when I was wet. Second of all how did I get here in the first place, well actually I had asked myself that before but I didn't think about it as much as I did now. So who did send me here? Was it on accident?

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the United Kingdom:<p>

A large browed man with blonde hair and green eyes sneezed violently, causing him to drop the blue liquid he was holding making it fall on him.

"Bloody hell!" He screamed, as two large cat ears appeared on his head.

* * *

><p>Just then I was lifted out of the bathtub making me go into fighter mode only to relax when I noted it was Prussia. When he sat me down on the towel he started drying me off only to have reflex kick in and make me shake.<p>

"Kesesesesesesesesese," he laughed and I sighed I was now dry but I had what could only be called a kitty Afro. He curled me under his arm and walked to what I could only guess was his bedroom. When we entered the room he set me down on the bed and began taking off his shirt. Just then it dawned on me that he was changing me eyes widened and if I hadn't blushed before now well I sure was now. I dived under the covers to not see him changing. After a bit the covers were lifted up and I saw Prussia. But really I should specific Prussia _shirtless_. I really had to learn not to plus picking me up he laid down setting me down on the covers. Getting over my blush(not really) I padded up to where I had seen cats lay before, on the pillow above his head. I had always wondered why cats did this but as a I laid down I answered my question it was actually really comfortable.

So listening to the slow deep breathes I feel into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! please i really makes me want to write more the more people review plus tell me if any thing needs fixing <strong>


	6. petition

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossove

water-iris-hetalia


	7. Britain's a Kitten!

**AN:**** ok so here's the new chapter sorry it took so long i actually had this typed a long time ago but some stupid stuff came up and what not but here it is thanks for the feed back! By the way i will try to come up with a one shot for america since his birthday is tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning the bed was deserted. Frowning ever so slightly I padded my way across the extremely messy room which personally I think was really hard going. It looked like a tornado had hit it. Half way across I got frustrated and screamed really loudly but it came out as a really loud "meow". But I took a deep breath and leaped over the absurdly large pile of clothes on the ground. And because I was a cat and therefore ninja I could jump really high.<p>

When I finally trotted down to the kitchen about twenty or so minutes later I was met with chaos.

"Italy! Do you have everything for the meeting?" Germany was yelling at Italy while Romano cursed at him and told him to shut the hell up. Amazingly enough Prussia was nowhere to be found and that made me worried he didn't seem like the kind of person to not be here laughing at everybody and creating more chaos.

I scanned the room just about to go curl up in the sun away from all the noise it was really starting to hurt my sensitive ears.

When I saw it. It was shiny and very twinkly so I rushed over to it to see what it was. Coincidently it was just a shiny folder in a briefcase. Just as I was about to get out with a very dramatic bored sigh the brief case closed. I let out a startled meow as I felt myself moving.

Now people it might seem fun at first to ride around in a brief case and I will admit it was awesomely awesome but…..Do it in a empty briefcase and NOT ONE WITH STUFF THAT CAN FLIPPIN FALL ON YOUR HEAD note to self that hurts like hell.

Now you might think…now Grace if they were going to a meeting wouldn't they have to pass through security to get there and security would surely see that there was a live cat in the brief case right? Wrong. You see I'm just so lucky (note the sarcasm people) that I got stuck in a brief case when the meeting was in Germany so we of course logically were driving there. I felt like banging my head against the wall or in this case the briefcase at this point.

When the car stopped I felt the briefcase get picked back up again and of course I lost my balance again. The briefcase stopped moving but was replaced by talking a loud obnoxious voice started talking.

"Hey Britain! Dude! Why do you have a hat on inside?" Using my epic Hetalia knowledge I concluded that the owner of the voice was no other then America. Just then I heard something faintly hit the ground (thank god for sensitive cat ears) and a bunch of cursing on England's part.

"Dude! Hahahahahahahahahahahahah! Britain's a kitten!" He screamed I raised my eyebrows at this. What did he mean by that?

"Why is he so lucky?" I heard a sleepy voice next to me whisper but then whoever it was seemed to fall asleep.

Just then a blinding light poked its way through the brief case and an angry, confused, mad, Germany looks at me (You know he really just needs to pick an emotion and go through with it)

"What the hell are you doing here?" Germany said and all I could do was give a small "meow" in shame as he looked at me pointedly.

"Germany why do you have a cat?" Finland asked looking at me; this of course was heard by everybody else according to basic knowledge that sound travels.

Just then a blonde haired blue eyed man shoved his face right in my face his cheeks actually touching my whiskers. Making me twitch and wrinkle my nose.

"That's my brother's cat." I heard Germany say to America; the one that was in my face.

"Dude, Prussia has a cat?" He asked standing back up. Germany who was blushing a slight shade of pink clearly embarrassed, I think. I'm not too good with reading his emotions; I don't think anybody was truly.

"So we have two cats in the room?" A French accented voice called out that about when I saw England. He had a pair of cat ears on his head and was bright red I couldn't help it I fell over and rolled around laughing well I was laughing I don't know if they could tell that.

"That bloody cat is laughing at me!" The embarrassed/mad cynical British man called out indigently. I tried to calm my laughing only to make it turn into snickering. Once I stopped laughing I started to walk around the table while the nations were fighting only to decide to just sit back and watch the show. I just relaxed and watched all the commotion.

England was fighting with France and America well mostly France. Just then the door slammed open.

"The awesome me is here!" The figure shouted I did a face paw similar to then face palm. But I got off my sitting position and walked over to him he looked at me confused.

"Berlin? How did you get here" 'long story' I thought with a sigh 'a very long story'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now Review please it really makes me want to write more when you do.<strong>


	8. Almost normal

**A/N: OK so I'm updating….seriously don't pass out I have gotten so many good reviews for this story I'm seriously pumped about it but don't expect me to update this soon on a regular basis **

**Just to make sure you know I'm going camping this weekend whoop Dee flippin doo but seriously so I won't be updating but hopefully since I'll have a lot of free time I'll write it down so then I can update afterwards**

**Ok so you're probably sick of hearing I mean reading this so on to the story!**

* * *

><p>So after the whole briefcase dealio, everything pretty much went back o normal. Well as normally as it could be, actually it was pretty quiet because Italy went home for a while so by default Romano did to, actually he was the one who dragged him home. And Japan was home now because the meeting was done because he was only here because of the meeting.<p>

Lounged peacefully on the arm of the chair in the warm forgiving sun, flicking my tail in happiness. Just then I felt an electric shock go through my body. Something was wrong! I felt myself getting bigger my tail seemed to disappear my hands seemed to stretch and over all I just felt colder then I did before. Just then the arm of the chair wasn't big enough to hold me on it. I fell off creating a large commotion as I did because with my luck instead of falling on the chair I fell on the floor. I got up holding my head 'owe' that really hurt.

Wait? My head, I slowly felt my hair. My hair, my beautiful hair! I smiled but then I remembered something important I looked down frantically sighing in thankfulness, I had clothes on! It would have been reeeaaally awkward if I didn't. I brushed my hair back as I thought of the best way to tell them without getting a bullet to the face.

Then I hit something on my head it was furry? And I seemed triangular, it kind of felt like an- as I realized what it was I did the logical thing and screamed.

"No no no no no-" just then Germany burst through the door with a gun in his hand.

"Who the Hell are you!" he screamed looking at me I squeaked and held my hands up. It was then I decided to take a page out of Italy's books.

"Please don't kill me! I'm just a small girl I'm not even armed! I don't know how I got here one minute I was sleeping the next minute I was here as a cat and-"

"Wait your Berlin?" Germany asked lowering his gun a bit I watched it carefully.

"Yeah I suppose. That is what you named me, but my real name is Grace Williams."

"Hey Bruder, do-" Prussia stopped short as he stared at the scene before him though on his behalf it probably looked pretty weird. He saw a girl with cat ears with her hands up in a defense position while his brother Germany held a gun at her. Yup not weird at all.

"What the hell?" he said looking at me I smiled sheepishly and Germany blushed a bit in embarrassment I'm almost positive this time.

"This girl claims she's the cat and she just wound up here," Germany said looking at me in weird fascination they both did actually. I just stood there hands in the air looking for a way to escape. Then I slowly smiled as I thought of something.

"By the way, never ride in a briefcase, not fun," I said and they both relaxed a bit and Prussia smiled impishly.

"Kesesese so you are Berlin." I shyly smiled giving a small wave as Germany put his gun away.

"My names Grace Williams," I said and they nodded I smiled maybe being turned into a cat wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p>When night rolled around they let me stay in a guest room I was glad that when I had been transported I had been wearing my pajama's. When I went to go to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and had to stifle a scream. I looked like I was twenty or something! Well I thought sighing I suppose I was now a twenty year old with cat ears, I personally didn't care that I was twenty but I really really hope England had a potion to make the cat ears go away.<p>

I curled up under the covers it was fall so there for a bit chilly the moon cast its light on me making the whole room seem like I had a light on. Even with that I feel peacefully asleep not even noticing when a figure with red eyes crept into my room and stared at me before brushing some hair out my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK so if you don't know who the figure is I'm really going to smack you for your stupidity. But I really hope you like **

**Review please pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	9. How to pick out clothes

**A/N:**** ok so it was just easier to put both of the parts together this is one of my longest chapters (well in this story my story "Two Lives: Feliciano's story" this is normal but I don't know the chapters in here are shorter I don't know why.)**

**Anyway I know that the currency in Germany is not dollars (I'm not dumb) but I cannot do currency so I don't mean to offend anyone but so I just but the dollars in there so please don't correct me on that because I know what I did and that it is technically wrong.**

**I redid the beginning a bit. Not much but it made all the difference to me.**

**Plus I know Hungary is a bit ooc**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia seriously or I would have a giant pool all to myself and I would have those cute shoes that say Italy on them with the Italian flag that are a lot of money but sadly I don't**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning to the sunlight blinding my eyes. I yawned, I really didn't want to get up but I had a slight feeling I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep you know that feeling right?<p>

Sitting up I stretched still feeling a bit weird now that I was back in my human body. Yawning again I slowly slipped my feet to the floor and got up. I looked at myself in the mirror still a little off put about my older body I still had these short shorts on they were like short sweatpants and a yellow minion t-shirt on (weirdly they had grown with me even though I only really grew a few inches). Then I realized something that made me sigh I realized that I would have to go shopping for new clothes. Not just that but in my pj's oh well at least they looked sort of like clothes maybe someone would have clothes I could borrow? I walked carefully down the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen there was a girl there she had on a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt on. At first I didn't recognized her but then she turned around I saw the flower in her hair that I recognized her as Hungary. I waved a bit as she smiled.

"Hello you must be Grace! My names Elizabeta, but you can call me Hungary. Germany told me you already know about us. Anyway speaking of Germany you must be wondering where he is you see, Germany had to attend to a business meeting, I don't care where Prussia is, and Italy is still in Italy." She said setting a plate of pancakes in front of me. She was a bit different from what I really imagined she would be like well I suppose you only see a bit of them in the anime. I nodded whispering a thank you.

"Germany asked me to take you shopping today for some clothes. Oh and to make sure you got this!" She said handing me a blue liquid I looked at her expectently.

"It's a potion to help with the cat ears." She said pointing at my ears, I quickly downed the potion I felt funny for a second then with a pop my head felt lighter, I felt my head and they were gone. I smiled at her as I ate I was soooo hungry, the last meal I had was cat food…not really fulfilling.

"Come on! I brought some clothes for you to borrow until we get you better ones." she said going over to the living room were there was a bag full of clothes.

"Pick something out and try it on!" she said I dug through the bag a lot of it was skirts but there was one pair of Capri's I picked them out along with a plain blue t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom carefully changing into the clothes. And looking into the mirror I looked so different I was actually skinny in my opinion. I had always been a bit chubby. I still had the same hair even the same length It looked about as unmanageable as normal I sighed not even bothering to comb it, it doesn't help it actually makes it look worse.

I stepped carefully out of the bathroom with my pj's carefully folded in my hands.

"You look great! I brought a pair of flip-flops for you use, time to go!" she said I smiled then quickly ran up stairs placing the clothes on my bed before going back down stairs where Hungary was waiting at the door.

We walked down the street and into a shop it looked like a second hand shop.

"Ok you can pick out anything you want well in reason of course if I go over a thousand dollars Germany will kill me even though that dress is really cute…" she said staring wistfully at a cute sundress on a hanger. I smiled as she stared wistfully at it then started wandering around the store it was a smaller store with clothes and some toys shoved into every corner piled high. I skimmed through the t-shirts carefully avoiding any shirts with writing on them because they were in German and since I don't speak German I had no idea what they meant. Not good to wear if you don't know what they say. I ended up with about twenty or so shirts I loved and just as many shorts.

I also found the best boots ever! They were black (I love black boots they match with everything!) with cute lace up shoelaces in the front they were flat with a really small heel they also only went up an inch or so past my ankles. Also so I had more then one pair of shoes grabbed some chucks and some flip-flops for when it was warmer out and then on my way back to Hungary grabbed a really comfy sweatshirt.

Me and Hungary quickly added up the price of everything which was about 120 dollars give or take ten bucks. And Hungary looked practically giddy when this because I told her that she could get the sundress and if Germany asked about it I would cover for her. We brought it to the counter and had it rung up (Hungary did all the talking growing up around German speaking countries meant she could speak it as well) we were close it was 127 dollars plus the seven dollar sundress.

After that we went to a couple of other stores for some bedding and what not if I was going to actually stay with them for a while I would like my own bedding please. And a few other um…woman items if you know what I mean.

After words we went back to the house with numerous bags hauling them up to the guest room in the house that I had slept in the night before.

"Shoot! I told Austria I would be back by noon so we could leave to go back to his house and it's eleven and I still haven't packed!" she said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Then go" I said looking at her she quickly turned to me.

"Are you sure you ok by your self?" she asked I looked at her with an eyebrow raised I was twenty years old (well maybe not actually but I looked like I was twenty) I could take care of myself.

"Ok, ok I get it I'll leave" she said with her hands up grabbing the bag with her sundress in it and started walking down the stairs and to the door.

"Nice to meet you Grace!" she said before she walked out of the door and to her car. She and Austria must have stayed a few days after the meeting that was here. I was glad that she didn't ask why I was here. Maybe she already knew? Or maybe she just didn't want to intrude either way I was glad I didn't have to enter that weird awkward conversation.

I walked up to my new room to unpack I was just hoping that maybe I would be okay here.

**Line**

**A/N:**** Yeah! I almost forgot to celebrate THE OLYMPICS ARE HERE GO IGGY! Sorry I just had to do this anyway England's opening ceremony was really awesome in my opinion and my brothers opinion it was pretty cool. I'm really hyped up I was watching a bit of kayaking early today the arena looked pretty cool they should turn it into a water ride after the Olympics sorry a little off topic anyway**

**REVIEW**


	10. An awkward conversation

**A/N:**

**A/N:**** ok so yeah I know it's not much but I really wanted to cut if off there (Note: I just had my first cavity today and it sucked! My mouth was numb so I really couldn't chew properly so I missed breakfast and lunch) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia **

**second please tell me if i spell something wrong or such**

* * *

><p>Germany came home along with Prussia (who must have tagged along) a few hours after Hungary left. Germany was pleasantly surprised that we only spent a little over two hundred dollars on everything, which was pretty impressive considering what we had got.<p>

I walked down the steps to the kitchen because I had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Germany how long I would be staying. Somehow telling him that would make the time here seem more limited. I stifled a chuckle when I saw him baking a cake; I knew that he does this but it was much funnier in real life.

"Germany…?" I asked carefully. Startled, he quickly stood up blushing a bit since I had caught him baking.

"I was wondering how long I was staying here for…" I said a bit of sadness ringing in my tone. His face lost its red and softened a bit at my question.

"I don't know. Not really anytime soon but since you're a…human and we're nations. It might be difficult for you to establish any sort of relationship with us…" he said. I understood what he meant but doubt prodded at the back of my mind. Was I really human? If I was, then why was I here? Instead of showing him any of my thoughts, I just nodded, and sat on the stool. legs wrapped around it while I put my head in my crossed arms as I leaned on the counter. I looked bored but truthfully I was just trying not to cry. I bit my tongue trying, to clear the stinging tears in my eyes.

"Dude! The awesome me is here! Hey what's wrong with you two? You look like someone died." Prussia exclaimed, bursting into the kitchen. I just buried my head further into my arms. I would really miss Prussia.

"Grace and I were just discussing how long she would be staying here." Germany said in a formal way. I saw Prussia stiffen before glaring.

"Dude, that's not cool! You just can't do that to m-her!" he said looking at me. Germany sighed and I knew what was coming.

"Prussia she's a human…you know that forming relationships with humans will just hurt us because eventually they die and, we…we just don't" he said, I winced a bit I knew this myself but the way he said it just brought the harsh reality closer.

"How do you know she's not a country? She did just appear in this world as a cat!" Prussia said, a glimmer of hope broke through the harsh reality. I really hoped I was a country I would hate to eventually grow old and they stayed the same age they are now. Germany sighed again.

"Fine she can stay until we've figured out if she's a country or not." He said, Prussia smiled then launched himself at Germany, almost making him topple over since he was caught off guard.

"Thank you, West!" he said, hugging his brother. Just then, the door swung open and two people stood there. One of them summed up the situation in a couple of words.

"What the hell!"


	11. The Evil Needle

**A/N: ****ok so I have decided that this story is going to be a shorter story with maybe between thirteen and twenty chapters (I made a big range just in case.) and I am almost positive there will be no sequel sorry hate to self advertise but you should also check out my other stories like Two lives: Feliciano's story or Two lives: Romano's story. Or my various other one shots or my new story Five lives which I really need to change the title because it's to similar to two lives….**

**Anyway have a fun time reading!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything seriously if I did I would have enough money for the Giant Appa stuffed animal I want**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. She's the cat?" Romano said looking me over once, I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair at his gaze.<p>

"Don't ask why I don't know either." I said looking up from where my eyes where very interested in the floor.

"Stupid potato bastard! I'm leaving!" and he was gone like that out the door and gone. Italy just hugged me.

"Your very pretty!" he said, I blushed nodding at his compliment not quite sure what to do otherwise. Germany had said something about getting me tested for a country, but I wasn't quite sure what that meant, they had never mentioned something like that in the Anime…But this wasn't really the Hetalia that I was used to, there was a lot more here than comedy.

Speaking of Germany, he was on the phone making some calls I had only vaguely heard the world 'test', and 'blood' but I had a good feeling that this 'test' had to do something with my blood.

"Good news, I've sceduled an appointment for the test." Germany said hanging up the phone. Italy had stopped hugging me finally.

"What exactly to I have to do?" I asked him, how would they go about finding a nation? And how would they tell which country I represent?

"Basically all you have to do is get your blood drawn and the scientists will do the rest of the procedure, what they're looking for is a specific thing that separates nations from humans. It's a fairly new study." He said, and I sat down on the coach trying to decide between two things. A needle? Or test to see if I'm a country? I sat there debating it for a while as Italy babbled into my ear the whole time.

* * *

><p>It was a very hard decision and it was extremely hard to choose between the two, but I have come to te conclusion that, I, Grace Williams will take this test. Ok so maybe the decision didn't actually take that long, and that maybe I possibly fell asleep in the middle of my decision. But that's not the point! The point is that I have made a decision.<p>

I have decided that I will go through with the test, needle and all. I got up from the coach careful not to disturb sleeping italy, and went off on a quest to find germany to tell him the good news. I found him in his office working on paperwork.

"Um germany…" I said trying to get his attention he looked up glasses on his face. "I jus t wanted to tell you that I decided that I want the test." I said smiling, he raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"You know you really didn't have a choice right?" he said making me jaw drop and I slowly sadly walked out of his office and to the living room. My hour of debating seemed very pointless now. When I got back to the couch italy wasn't there but I didn't really pay much attention to it I opened up the cupboards on the tv stand digging through them looking for a movie that was not in german and that I actually wanted to watch. I finally decided on watching the little mermaid (I like Disney movies okay!) and started the movie laying to the couch. Halfway through the movie my eyelids became heavy and I slowly drifted off vaguely noticing when a blanket was placed over my sleeping body.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning in my bed, somebody must have carried me up to bed. I got out of bed noticing I was still in my clothes from yesterday, changing into new clothes I walked down the stairs a nervous pit of butterfly's settling in my stomach. When I got to the kitchen I sat on a stool on the counter and watched Italy move around the kitchen singing happily in italian.<p>

"Ciao, Grace!" he said putting a plate in front of me. It was eggs and bacon, but even though I was hungry, I sorta pushed the food around until Prussia walked into the room.

"Your not eating?" he said pointing to my food I nodded not looking at him. "Don't worry you'll be fine. You'll have the awesome me with you!" he said giving me what I considered a hard slap on the back. With that encouragement I started eating only getting halfway through before it was time to leave.

The car ride to the hospital was nerve-racking and awkward for all of us. But Prussia acted like it was nothing I don't know why I was so riled up over a small test. Well I suppose there is a lot of different things contributing to that fact, like for one there was a needle involved, secondly this test was the only thing that would let me stay with Germany and them, even though If I was a country I would have my own house. But then I wouldn't have to sever all ties with them.

When we were finally led into the blood draw room I was looking fairly calm on the outside, but on the inside I was freaking out. I was lead to a chair where they prepared me to get my blood drawn. I nervously fingered the edge of my shirt as she got out the needle. That was a huge fucking needle I looked at my arm wondering if it would go straight through it. But I was distracted by the needle when Prussia put his hand in mine making me so shocked I didn't even notice that the women had shoved the needle into my arm.

"Seems like we got the vein in the first time!"The nurse said and I looked up from mine and Prussia's hands to see, oh my god there was a huge fucking needle in my arm and it was pulling out blood. Then I thought over what she had said, she should be glad that she got it on the first try, because you can be sure that the needle would not be going back in my arm. I closed my eyes not wanted to see the needle, all a felt when it left was a small prick, Prussia let go of my hand and I felt somewhat sad when it left mine.

* * *

><p>The results were suppose to come today. I waited anxiously pacing back and forth wondering if the needle thing was worth it. I watched out the window and saw that the mail truck was leaving the street. I quickly rushed down the steps and to the mail box grabbing the mail and running inside. Prussia was sitting on the table when I spilt the mail on it digging through it. I finally clasped my hand around a letter addressed to us from the hospital, I carefully opened it and pulled out the results. I scanned through the letter until I came to the part I was looking for.<p>

I dropped the letter in surprise, a contagious smile breaking out on my face I started jumping up and down.

"I'm a country!" I screamed as Prussia gave me a giant hug I blushed at the contact. Now the only question was.

What country am I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** PLEASE READ PLEASE IT'S SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT.**

**Ok so I have decided to leave the country up to you… but here's the catch it has to be a made up country because why else would she be only transported a little bit ago? So what I need from you is to review (or pm me) with country name, location, and any other information that you think that I need to know.**

**PS: the test is head cannon for me i hope your okay with that**


End file.
